fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Luigi
Baby Luigi is the infant form of Luigi. Baby Luigi, like his older self, is described as being meek and cowardly. For the most part he is very friendly too, as he gets along great with the other Babies. Although Baby Luigi is an extreme crybaby, he seems to actually be less cowardly than his older self. Like Baby Peach, Baby Luigi was also kidnapped a lot. He was always rescued by Baby Mario and Yoshi. It's rumored, that before Baby Luigi met Baby Daisy, Baby Luigi and Baby Waluigi were friends. Even as babies, Luigi loved Daisy and like they did as adults, they would dance together as babies too. Usually Baby Waluigi would get mad, and when Baby Luigi and Daisy would be talking to each other, Baby Waluigi would barge between them in a rude manner, to distract them, from getting to know each other. When Babies Mario and Luigi, were invited to Baby Peach's castle by Peach, they would have a playdate, while Toadsworth would carefully stand by and watch. Sometimes Baby Peach would throw tantrums because she either wanted something, or it was because of weather problems. Babies Luigi and Mario always had to calm her down. It's rumored that Babies Luigi and Daisy have a romantic relationship. Game Appearances Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty Baby Luigi appears as a playable character in the wii platformer game Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He is one of the two starting characters. He can jump on foes and shoot greeen fireballs. He has a better jump than his brother but is slightly slower. Alongside his Brother Baby Luigi is a main character in Super Baby Mario Bros. MRL Player Baby Luigi is a player on the Baby Brigade team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skilled character with average strength but is slow. His special skill is to shoot a small amount of thunder for long distance tackling. Singalong Rocks! Baby Luigi makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode three times and sing Elvis Presley Suspicious Minds at least once. Super Duper Smash Bros. Baby Mario and Luigi both appear as a playable pair in Super Duper Smash Bros Wun Wacky Wacer Baby Luigi appears in Mario Kart Powers as a small unlockable character. Baby Luigi can be unlocked by unlocking one Staff Ghost, and his signature colors are , and . Gallery File:Baby_Luigi_DDRPG.png|2-D Baby Luigi Image:BabyLuigi.jpg|3-D Baby Luigi BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi sitting. Baby Luigi.PNG|Super Mario Hover Race Baby Weegee YBA.png|Baby Luigi in Yoshi's Big Adventure. Baby Weegee.png|Baby Weegee }} Category:Characters Category:Babies Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Diaper Duty Series Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Helpers Category:Allies Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Series Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Mario kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Mario Kart S Category:Default Characters